Lola Shimmer
Basic Background Lola was born into what was seemingly a normal house hold...or at least she didn't know any better. She was 'born' into a small village in the deep south of Ireland surrounded by nothing but green fields and roads that went on for miles. The village itself was tiny, one of those places where everyone knows everyone and their grandparents. As she grew older and she started to realize that unlike her family, other families seemed to have a mother. She was simply told her mother passed away when she was born, and not knowing any better to question it, she just accepted it. She lived with her father and it was just the two of them until she was about 10 years old and her father remarried and soon there was five of them when her step mother had twin boys. She started to notice she wasn't really treated the same as they were,kind of like an outsider but she just brushed it off not letting it get to her. However the older she got the more it did start to annoy her and when she questioned it she was told she was being to dramatic or that she was imagining things, but it started to deteriorate at home. Late one night she decided to go for a walk to cool off after a particularly nasty row and she soon found herself atop a hill and she blinked looking out over the twinkling lights of the village as they blinked like stars in the descending darkness. Usually such a sight would have calmed her but it was like she couldn't control the rage it boiled through her veins like acid along with an odd tingling and she swore she heard a whispering in her ear even though no one was there. She repeated the words she thought she heard to herself and gasped when a burst of energy seemed to surround her with an incredible heat but it was gone in a heartbeat, or so she thought until lights that were brighter than before directed her attention back towards the village. She started to run down the hill as fast as she could panic growing in her chest but by the time she got back the place was in ashes and she stared at it horrified. After the incident she found her father again and it was then that he told her of her true mother her true heritage and what she really was, a demigod. Hecate was her mother, she had never heard the name and so she started to do research looking her up and trying to find out as much as she could. At first she didn't believe but as time past she started to and she had to accept that she had accidentally summoned the fire that destroyed her home, she didn't stay long after that. Instead she left and went to find out more about herself and those like her. Personality Doesn't really talk allot unless spoken too but that doesn't mean she wont speak if she doesn't feel like she needs to. She can seem very detached at first to people she doesn't know but when she gets comfortable with people she can become loud and maybe even annoying. She Doesn't like to take things to seriously and had quite a dark humor. A deadly temper when pushed to far. its hard to make her loose her temper but once its lost its gone and she sometimes has to be physically restrained at this point, however that doesn't happen very often. Appearance She has fire red hair with a natural wave that goes down to the bottom off her back and is nearly always down, a sweeping fringe that goes across her face and partly covers her left eye which she usually always finds quite annoying but still refuses to have it cut. Deep sea green eyes that always seem to look through rather than at someone. Having grown up in a cold and dreary climate she had naturally pale skin and a few freckles across her cheeks. She stands at 5' 2" and is rather petite and athletic having been an avid Gaelic player. Nearly always in a pair of sneakers, A pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt of some description and headphones stuck in her ears. Category:(Greek) Demigods Category:(Female) People Category:Children of Hecate/Trivia Category:Original Characters Category:Camp Half-blood Campers